


A Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode Killed Me, Gen, I Could Not Think Of A Good Title, I love Luka So Much, Post Silencer, Silencer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Silencer, Luka thinks about things and him and his mom have a talk





	A Talk

Luka walked into his room with a smile on his face. It had been a long day and he was finally glad to be home. He put his guitar down and fell onto his bed. He stared up at the roof lost in thought.

Today he been akumatized. Of course, just like everybody else, he didn't remember anything about it. Being akumatized wasn't what was bothering him though. He was actually thinking about Marinette. He had basically told her that he loved her. He had no idea why he told her he did. She was in love with another guy, Adrien Agreste. 

Granted, Adrien was loved by most girls in the city, some guys loved him as well. But Marinette was closer with Adrien than the fangirls & fanboys in the city. He was aware that the two of them were in the same class thanks to Juleka mentioning over dinner one night. So why did he tell her how he felt? Was it just in the heart of the moment? Was that what he told her when he was akumatized?

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Luka me boy, how was the music video?" He looked down to see his mom, Anarka was standing at the front of his bed with a smile on her face.

He sat up and faced her, with a smile on his face. "It was good mom. I can't wait to see how people will react to it."

"That's good," Anarka said; "The costumes were a really nice touch. That Marinette girl is really something. I'm-" she suddenly stopped talking when she noticed Luka's facial expression change from smiling to sad. Sighing, she said "I know ya were akumatized today." He looked up at her. "Juleka told me."

Luka looked back down for a few seconds before responding "yes I was".

Anarka gave him a sympathetic look and asked "What happened?"

Sighing, Luka said "Bob Roth had an adversitment for a music video, and me, Juleka, Rose, and Ivan decided to enter. But it was just a ruse so that his son XY could use it as his own. When we confronted him about it, he denied it. He even grabbed Marinette's arm and told her no one would believe her and we would lose our music career."

He heard his mom mutter something under her breath. She usually did that when she used a swear word so he assumed she was calling Bob some swear word. "I was so angry that I got akumatized into Silencer."

"Aw, me son" Anarka went over to his bed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Luka returned the hug. He wasn't sure how long the hug lasted, but it broke off when he said "Being akumatized is not the reason I'm sad."

"It's not?" said Anarka as she pulled away from the hug and took a seat next to him on his bed.

Luka shook his head, "No. Before, the music video, I...well, I basically told Marinette I was in love with her. I'm pretty sure I told her I loved her when I was akumatized too. But..." he trailed off.

Anarka took his hand and squeezed it, urging him to continue.

Finding his voice again, Luka continued , "She's in love with someone else. I figured it out after we left the ice-rink a few months ago. I'm not even sure why I told her I loved her, when I'm fully aware she likes someone else. I guess it was just in the heart of the moment."

"The heart works in mysterious ways me boy. I'm sure Marinette will remember what you said and I'm sure she will think about it. Maybe ya two will become an item. But if things don't work out, then there are plenty of fish in the sea. The best thing ya can do right now is be her friend and be there for her." said Anarka. 

Luka smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you mom." 

Anarka returned his smile with her own and said 'you're welcome me boy." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him in for another hug.

Luka returned the hug and the two stayed in the same position for about 5 minutes when a rumbling sound was heard from Anarka's stomach.

"Sorry about that, the fish stew doesn't agree me" said Anarka. The hug continued for about one 1 minute when Anarka accidentally released a loud fart causing her to break the hug and leave the room quickly.

Laughing at his mom's flatulence, Luka laid back on his bed facing the roof once again.

His mom was right. The best thing he can do is be her friend and be there for her. He wanted Marinette to be happy and if being with the guy she liked made her happy, then he will support her and perhaps be her wing-man.

After all, that's what friends are for.


End file.
